Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Battle of Earth/Act Three
The Federation allied fleet is face to face with the Lucian Alliance fleet. On the bridge Colonel Tyson is looking at the viewer. What are they doing? Will asked as he looks at the screen. Lieutenant Devon shrugs his shoulders. Nothing their just sitting there sir Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and screen. Will leans forward. All ships this is the Valiant maintain yellow alert status but be ready Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. In Homeworld Command General O'Neill looks at one of the screens folding his arms. What are they doing? General O'Neill says as he looks at the screen. Harriman looks at his console read out. Nothing sir, they are just sitting there Harriman says as he looks at General O'Neill. On board the Intrepid Typhuss is leaning forward in his command chair thinking talking to himself. What the hell are they doing, they are just sitting there Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Mackenzie. Mackenzie shrugs her shoulders. On the Valiant Will is sitting in his chair thinking. Come on Lex what are you planning? Will says as he looks at the viewer. On the lead Alliance cruiser Lex is looking at the viewer seeing the Federation alliance fleet seeing five ships he didn't like Enterprise, Voyager, Valiant, and Intrepid as he grins. Fire at will Lex says as he looks at the tactical officer. The officer presses the firing button. The Valiant and the rest of the Federation fleet move in formation toward the Lucian Alliance fleet. Both fleets are now engaged -- the firing becomes general as both sides unleash their weapons. The fleets are now so close that every shot seems to find a target. The Valiant fires phasers and photons at one of the Alliance frigates and takes it out of action as it takes hits from two Al'kesh bombers hitting the port side of the ship causing an explosion to erupt from the hit points. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as klaxon blare. Shields are at 45%! Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. He turns to Hakim. Evasive pattern beta four Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Manny inputs commands into the helm. The ship is hit again. Coolant vents from the ceiling. Sir I've lost all contact with the rest of the fleet Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. Commander Gomez goes to his console. They're jamming our signals by generating a rotating E-M pulse Commander Gomez says as she turns to Colonel Tyson. Sparks erupt as Colonel Tyson looks at her. Can you clear the signal? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She turns to him. I'll try sir Commander Gomez says as she looks at him and then gets to work on restoring coms with the fleet. Lieutenant Devon chimes in. Sir several Alliance motherships have peeled off their heading to Earth Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. Colonel Tyson turns to Hakim. Manny pursuit that fleet Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Hakim inputs commands into the helm. The Valiant heads towards the fleet of ships being led by Lex's command vessel. On the command area Lex gives targets to the tactical officers in his fleet and his tactical officer. Target the Enterprise, Voyager and Intrepid Lex says as he looks at the tactical officer. Meanwhile on the Intrepid, Typhuss looks at Colonel Mackenzie. Colonel, you have the bridge Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Mackenzie. Typhuss taps a button on his armrest on his command chair. Kira to Dameron, meet me in shuttlebay 2, we are going to lead the fighter attack Typhuss says as he talked into the com. On my way Commander Dameron says over the com. On the Valiant Colonel Tyson looks at Jenny. Jenny make us a threat photons full spread Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She nods. On the command area the tactical officer reports to Lex. The Intrepid is launching fighters the tactical officer says as he looks at Lex. STOP THEM! Lex shouts as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the tactical console. The officer fires weapons at the fighters. In his T-70 fighter, Typhuss sees the incoming weapons fire. Kira to all squadrons, evasive maneuvers now Typhuss says as he talked into the com. The fighter squadron scatters. Kira to all squadrons, watch out for enemy fighters and stay sharp out there Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Aye lead flight one of the fighter pilots says over the com. The Valiant fires her photons and quantum phasers at the command vessel. On the command area the tactical officer looks at his console. The Valiant has fired on us the tactical officer says as he looks at Lex. Lex smirks. Lock weapons on the Valiant and fire Lex says as he looks at the tactical officer. He inputs command into the weapons console. The command vessel fires at the Valiant hitting her shield bubble. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. SHIELDS DOWN TO 23% DAMAGE TO SECONDARY COUPLINGS ON DECKS 3-19! Lieutenant Sinclair shouts. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Hakim. Manny evasive pattern delta three Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Hakim inputs commands into the helm. The Valiant fires quantum phasers hitting the command vessel while dodging the command vessel's weapons fire. Typhuss sees that the Valiant is under attack. All squadrons form up on me, the Valiant is under attack we have to take out the command ship's weapons Typhuss says as he talked into the com. The fighter squadron moves towards the Valiant.